tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 17
The seventeenth season of the television series premiered in the UK on June 3rd, 2013. It then stopped airing after ten episodes and resumed airing on September 30th, 2013. It then stopped airing again after a week of episodes. The rest of the season is thought to air later in 2013. In the US, it will start airing on October 17th. This season will be the first of a new writing style for the series. It will contain twenty-six episodes. Episodes # Kevin's Cranky Friend - Kevin helps Cranky at the docks, but Cranky does not think he needs help even as the work piles up. # Scruff's Makeover - Scruff gets a new coat of paint and refuses to take garbage because he does not want to get dirty. # Wayward Winston - Winston is frustrated because Sir Topham Hatt cannot drive him well, so he decides to go driver-less. # Gordon Runs Dry - Gordon's boiler is damaged, but he is too impatient to get repaired or stop to refill with water because of the leak. # Calm Down Caitlin - Caitlin has to spend the night on Sodor and keeps everyone awake. # Steamie Stafford - Stafford becomes jealous of the steam engines because of all the noise they make, so he begins to act like them. # Henry's Hero - Henry and Hiro take on some bad coal and start puffing out black smoke. # Luke's New Friend - Luke befriends a deer at the Blue Mountain Quarry. # The Switch - Luke and Millie swap jobs. # Not Now, Charlie! - Charlie finds an elephant on the track and tries to alert the other engines. # The Lost Puff - Paxton tries to find Thomas' "lost puff". # The Thomas Way - Thomas and Duck must work together to help Harold when he breaks down. # The Phantom Express - James tricks Percy into thinking there is a ghost at Ulfstead Castle. # Percy's Lucky Day - After Percy suffers a bout of bad luck, Stephen gives him a lucky charm. # Bill or Ben? - Bill and Ben trick Connor. * Too Many Fire Engines - Some railway inspectors question whether Sir Topham Hatt needs two fire engines. * No More Mr. Nice Engine - Diesel tries to get Hiro to toughen up with the trucks. * Away from the Sea - Porter arrives at the docks and Salty is convinced he has been sent to replace him. * Thomas Shortcut - Bertie uses a shortcut while he and Thomas race, so Thomas decides to use one of his own. * The Smelly Kipper - Henry challenges James to take "The Flying Kipper". * Gone Fishing - Porter helps Harvey see the positives side of being a crane engine. * The Afternoon Tea Express - Stephen is given the job of collecting ingredients for the afternoon tea at Ulfstead Castle. * No Snow for Thomas - Thomas hides his snowplough. * Frozen Turntable - The turntable at Tidmouth Sheds freezes in one position and the engines argue about who should get the one accessible berth. * The Missing Christmas Decorations - Percy thinks Diesel 10 is stealing Christmas decorations. * Santa's Little Engine - Thomas has to rescue Sir Topham Hatt when his sleigh brakes away on a hill. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Duck * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Stephen * Whiff * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Paxton * Sidney * Flynn * Stafford * Winston * Victor * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Sir Handel * Rusty * Luke * Millie * Caitlin * Connor * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Kevin * Cranky * Owen * Merrick * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Farmer McColl * A Zoo Keeper * Some Workmen * Some Children * Rosie (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) Characters Introduced * Porter Cast USA * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and Diesel * Jules de Jongh as Emily and the children * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Scruff, Kevin, Sir Topham Hatt, the Zoo Keeper and some groaning passengers * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Keith Wickham as Salty, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, and the Maron Station Speaker * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10, Winston, Rusty and Merrick * Steven Kynman as Peter Sam and Paxton * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, and Farmer McColl * Ben Small as Charlie, Flynn, Rheneas and Owen * David Bedella as Victor * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Teresa Gallagher as Belle and Annie and Clarabel * Michael Legge as Luke * Bob Golding as Stephen * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitin * Miranda Raison as Millie * David Menkin as Porter UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Flynn, Rheneas and Owen * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Whiff, Salty, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, the Maron Station Speaker and the Wellsworth station worker * Matt Wilkinson as Kevin, Cranky, Diesel 10, Charlie, Scruff, Winston, Rusty, Merrick, Farmer McColl and the Zoo Keeper * Steven Kynman as Duck, Peter Sam and Paxton * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel and the children * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel, the Zoo Keeper (Not Now, Charlie! only) and some groaning passengers * David Bedella as Victor * Michael Legge as Luke * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Bob Golding as Stephen * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Miranda Raison as Millie Trivia * This is Andrew Brenner's first season as head writer. * This is Mark Moraghan's first season as narrator. * This is the first season animated by Arc Productions. * The writers are now credited when the title is put up at the beginning. Sources * SiF's interview with Andrew Brenner Category:Television Series Category:Future Releases